Sixteen
by Fae 206
Summary: Jenna is about to turn sixteen and she has what she never knew she needed, a boyfriend, a girl friend, and an opportunity at an art school. Still, in going to this art school she is adventuring away from Matt. With faith that their relationship will last, Jenna places her attention on her studies but is that faith justified and how can Matt face junior year without her.


**AN:** This is my first '13 Going On 30' fic ever. I loved this movie when I was a teenager and I'm trying right now to branch out into many different categories 😊 I hope that you enjoy reading this fanfic.

 **Sixteen**

 **Chapter One – Only for A Little Bit**

Jenna Rink was your average fifteen-year-old high school student (well sixteen since her birthday was in a couple of weeks). She attended classes where she got the top grades, she was in the know about music and pop culture, and she was in a steady relationship with her best friend and boyfriend, Matt. She smiled as she thought about that. It had been strange that when she was thirteen, it had become clear to her that Matt was going to be the love of her life. Many people didn't get those chances and made mistakes. Even if she wasn't popular, it was worth it to be so sure about someone.

It was just that the paper in front of her was causing her doubts. She had been selected to attend an arts school for six months with her focus being on writing and journalism. It was a special program that she had applied to for a joke. She hadn't thought that she'd actually be one of the people selected. That would mean being away from Matt.

She closed her eyes as she spread her hand out over the letter.

How could she tell him? He would be the supportive Matt that she had always known, right? Would he really be inside though? She bowed her head and closed her eyes with a shaky breath in. She felt a hand on her back and turned around to see that it was Diana. Diana was someone that Jenna had met when entering high school and she had become friends with Jenna and Matt, the three of them creating a nice friendship group with Jenna being in the middle.

Maybe she wasn't a six-chick but she had friends and that was more important. Fame and fortune couldn't be important to her, it was love and friends and family that she knew were most important.

"Hi," Jenna grinned to her friend as she put her hand on the letter.

"Hey," Diana said as she took a seat next to her, putting her lunch tray next to Jenna's. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at her friend's tray, "Please tell me that you've eaten half your food," she said and Jenna sighed.

"There's this new jacket that I bought," she tried to explain, "but I couldn't get it in my size so until I fit into it I want to be able to cut back on what I'm eating. Fashion is _very_ important to me."

"I know," Diana commented before looking up as Matt came over to them, putting his tray next to them. "I'm guessing that you're not trying out for the football team?" Diana teased him and Matt rolled his eyes.

"I'm thinking more of debate or at least trying out for the play. I don't think I'll ever be one of those popular jock guys anyway," the boy replied and Jenna shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me what team you decide on," she told him and Matt looked at her lovingly. "As long as you're willing to take me to the dance this Friday."

"As if I'd let anyone else take you," Matt replied as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. He looked at the paper that Jenna was trying to hide. "What is that?" he asked wanting to get a better look at it, "Jenna, you tell me everything. Are you trying to hide something from me?" he asked.

Diana raised an eyebrow and Jenna sighed as she handed Matt the letter. He made sure his hands were clean before taking it from her. He read it with a soft smile and nodded, a grin appearing on his face.

"Jenna! This is awesome," he told her, "I mean, like this…this is great news, it totally rocks."

"It does, doesn't it?" Jenna giggled as Matt handed her back the letter. "I mean, it's okay if I go for it, right? I'll be back in time for the end of year dance but I'll probably have to miss homecoming. Is that…it that going to be okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be okay?" Matt asked as Diana looked between the two of them. She saw Jenna bow her head, her eyes focusing on the tray of food in front of her, she wasn't able to say anything. "Come on, Jenna, why wouldn't it be oka-"

"Are you okay with me going?" Jenna asked nervously as she faced him. "It's just that I'm going to be gone for a while and I know that when friends leave and especially I've heard when girlfriends leave then…"

"I'll be fine," Matt assured her, "I'm really happy for you, Jenna. This is great news. We should celebrate it or at least let me throw you a party, we might not get many people there," he shrugged. He wasn't going to downplay his unpopularity or the fact that him being around these two girls was probably dropping their stock in that category.

"I'll call you all the time," Jenna attempted to assure him and Matt grinned. He paused as Jenna stood up and walked over to him, throwing her arms around him with a squeal. Matt hugged her back, a grin on his face as he thought about how lucky he was to have her.

"Besides, it's not going to be a while, just a little bit relatively, you know," Matt told her and Jenna nodded excitedly.

"Don't I get a hug too?" Diana asked and Jenna eagerly gave her one as the two girls squealed again. "I'm assuming this is to do with that arts schooling you applied for?" she asked and Jenna nodded happily. Things might really be okay for all of them.

…

…

Jenna had needed to go to use the restroom during her history class and fortunately they had given her the hall pass. She was still excited about the new school that she would be going to but upset that she would be leaving Matt. As long as she kept hold of the experience she had either dreamed up or actually experienced when she was thirteen, she would be okay. Matt had been in love with her but she had done some terrible things to him. As long as she kept on being his loyal friend and girlfriend, they would end up together.

She had to believe that.

As Jenna entered the restrooms, she heard someone crying on the toilet and frowned. She wished that she could help them somehow, hearing someone else in pain really got to her and she hoped to comfort them. She went to the open stall and sat down.

"You okay?" she asked wanting to be sympathetic.

"I was until some total wannabe decided to invade my privacy whilst I was in here. Get out if you know what's good for you. I could destroy you," Lucy spat back as her sobs got deeper. Jenna sighed before finishing her business and went over to the sinks.

"If you wanted to talk about anything, I'd be willing to listen," she offered as she smelled the soap. At least it was the good stuff, some of the other bathrooms had soap that smelled worse than your hands. It was why she put some extra soap in her locker but she hadn't had the time to get it. She put her hands under the water and turned as she heard Lucy come out.

"Hey," she smiled to her feeling a little bit of compassion. Even though Lucy insulted her, Jenna knew that deep down she had some good in her. She was just a bit manipulative and more than a bit selfish.

"What is it, Jenna?" Lucy asked as she tried to make it appear that she wasn't crying.

"If you do need to -"

"You think that you're so lucky to have a boyfriend," Lucy accused her, "but the only reason why Flamhaff stays with you is because you're both such losers. Don't worry though, I heard about your little transfer and he's going to be done with you. All guys just want something from girls that they can't have and that includes your so-called best friend. You'll be stepping foot onto the new campus and he'll be stepping foot into another girl's bedroom."

Jenna frowned at that, she felt an anger within her but she wanted to cool down, it wasn't worth getting angry about that. "Is that what happened to you?" she asked and Lucy looked at her horrified before storming out. Jenna knew for sure that Matt wasn't like that, he would never hurt her like that.

 **End of Chapter One**

 **Thank you for reading**


End file.
